


The Odd Playground

by magical_octopus333



Series: Spooky Milo Murphy's Law Stories [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sara is in middleschool here, friendships, roughly but thats not important, they are little kiddos here, young children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: Melissa was sitting alone in the grass, staring at the playground when a young boy asked her to play.





	The Odd Playground

“Wanna play a game?”

The girl raised her head in confusion, eyebrows drawn together as she squinted at the little boy on the playground, looking at her. 

“I can’t…” she replied from where she sat cross-legged in the grass. He tilted his head at her in a way she chuckled inwardly at. 

“Why not?”, he asked, rocking on his feet slightly. She curled her knees up so she could rest her chin on them, looking glum.

“I can’t go on the playground…”

“Hmm…” Milo began moving to stand by the pale girl sitting in the grass. “Do your parents not allow you to go on th’ playground?”

She glanced to the ground, looking at the stone beside her before replying quietly. “Something like that yeah…”

Milo looked around, back to where Sara was sitting on the bench, staring at her phone with a smile on her face- must have been wearing a story on her phone. Then he looked towards the other benches around, as empty as the rest of the playground had been today.

It was an overcast day, grey clouds filled the sky in a plethora of shades, and a slight chill had filled the air, enough to frighten off most other kids. At least, that's what Sara had told him when he asked. 

“I don’t see your parents,” Milo began, offering his hand to her. She looked at the hand in confusion before standing up on her own. 

“So?” She replied, raising her hands up in a shrug at Milo, who began to smile. One of his front teeth were gone, leaving a gap in his smile. Suddenly, he grasped her hand and pulled her stumbling onto the playground, stopping just inside it before letting go and smiling at her. 

“So, what your parents don’t know won’t hurt ‘em, will it? Besides will be careful not to ruin your nice dress or fall off stuff… what’s wrong?”

The girl blinked, looking up from the ground towards Milo, staring at her with concerned. It was then that she felt the tears streaming down her cheek, feeling like ice as it slithering down. She smiled at him, a big grin before opening her arms to hug the strange boy quick and tight. 

“I’m happy ‘s all. My Daddy used to say that when you get too happy, the emotions need a way out,” she let go of the boy, both dropping their arms. “So tears come out to carry the extra happy. At least I think that's what he’d say… it’s been a while…” 

She look contemplative as she wiped the tears off her face. Suddenly a hand was held out before her.

"I'm Milo!"

She stared a moment longer before gingerly taking his hand, smiling softly as he shook it gently. 

"I'm Melissa. Nice to meet you, Milo." Her smile turned mischievous quickly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

“Tag!” she hollered, her hand gently hitting his chest before she ran off, calling behind her, “You’re it!”

Just like that, the pair were running around the playground, laughing and ducking around, climbing up and down and having a grand old time. It was the most fun Melissa had had in a long time, maybe even ever. She thought so at least.

“Milo!”, Sarah called, pulling her phone from her ear to wave the young boy over from the playground. He dashed over, waving behind him as he did. 

“Who are you waving to?” Milo looked up at her in confusion before looking back to the playground, where he could see Melissa walking to the swings. 

“My friend Melissa! She says she comes here all the time! Can we come here again? I had so much fun with her!” He shouted his reply, waving his arms to emphasize this all. His eyes were wide and pleading suddenly, as he whispered a quiet “Please?”

“Sure, Milo.” She replied, glancing at her phone to check the time. “Did you say bye to your friend yet? Mom and Dad called, they’re at home and waiting”

“Oh, not yet…”, he answered before running off towards the swing set. Sara watched as he did so, tilting her head at him. He waved once more as they walked off, the swing moving back and forth. 

“How was the park for you?”, Mrs Murphy asked as Sarah helped rinse the dishes from dinner. Sara shrugged, staring at the large pan with concentration. 

“I figured out why most kids avoid it… it's right next to a cemetery… but at least Milo has a friend, even if she’s invisible”

A pan crashed in the sink and Brigette sighed heavily, ignoring the wide eyes from her daughter. She stood back up from leaning against the sink with a huff, peeling off her gloves before tossing a towel to her daughter. 

"Martin?" She hollered, opening up the kitchen door, Martin peeked his head out of the opening to the living room in confusion

"Its your side of the family, you explain the whole ghost-talking gene to them, won't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post!   
https://magical-octopus.tumblr.com/post/111015553130/how-riddikulus-highkristen-clevernamegirl


End file.
